Goliat
by angarzafir
Summary: Todos tenemos un Goliat a quien enfrentar, una bestia que nos entumece y no nos permite avanzar. ¿Has encontrado el tuyo? Defteros y Asmita piensa en ello ahora que la guerra Santa ha empezado. DefterosxAsmita Shounen Ai


**Titulo: Goliat**

**Personajes: **Defteros y Asmita (SS The Lost Canvas) Personajes de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada  
**Advertencia:** Es Shounen Ai, relación chico con chicos. I'm Sorry si no te gusta =P  
**Resumen:** Todos tenemos un Goliat a quien enfrentar, una bestia que nos entumece y no nos permite avanzar. ¿Has encontrado el tuyo? Defteros y Asmita piensa en ello ahora que la guerra Santa ha empezado.

Aparecer en cualquier lugar ya era algo más que un simple juego o alguna manera de poner a prueba sus habilidades extrasensoriales. Se había convertido en una rutina, de esas pocas apasionantes que no quieres dejar por mucho que te parezca incorrecto. Pensándolo bien, se podría asemejar más como un mal habito, una dependencia, aunque eso no dejaba de parecerle delicioso.

Para él, los retos simplemente era la manera de comprobarse a sí mismo hasta donde podían llegar sus capacidades. No solo se trataba de alimentar un ego distorsionado, era la búsqueda eterna de sus propios límites, para educarlos y enseñarlos a ensancharse más allá, solo para volver a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso, eternamente, hasta que su vida se extinguiera.

Fue de esa manera que logro trascender más allá de las paredes de su cuerpo. Primeramente, comprobó cómo sería ver su mismo cuerpo sentado en medio de su templo y la sensación fue interesante. Se sonrió a sí mismo, incluso hasta jugo un poco con tocar su propio cuerpo y ver de forma impactante como estaba frente a él mismo desde otro lugar. Los límites humanos realmente son interesantes, así que cada vez, se colocaba nuevos objetivos que lograr, solo para satisfacer su enferma curiosidad. Pronto logro atravesar algunos templos, juguetear con Degel cambiando el orden de los objetos, y ver como el acuariano se sentaba durante horas buscando un argumento razonable para que sus objetos simplemente "caminaran" moviendose de su sitio. Le parecía extremadamente gracioso.

Aún así, eso dejo de llenar su necesidad de superar más, por lo cual empezó a trasgredir las murallas del santuario, comenzando a visitar nuevos lugares, senderos desconocidos, sitios recónditos con diferentes culturas, distintas personalidades, totalmente individuales. Allí… Allí se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos no podían ver por su limitación física. Lo que su posición de santo de Athena no le mostraba, lo que no veía tras el entrenamiento, lo que en alguna parte de su camino de humano hasta ser el más cercano de los dioses había olvidado.

:::::____:::::

−¿Te molesta mi presencia? – Se escucho aquella interrogante a sus espadas−

Asmita levanto un poco su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Aquella voz grave, pero dulce, aderezada de cierto aire de tristeza, la sabía reconocer muy bien. El olor de aquel cuerpo que se escurría tras lo murales de los templos y que de vez en vez se sentaba en una columna, de espalda, dejando que su cabellera espesa y totalmente despeinada cayera hasta el suelo. A pesar que lo que dividía a ambos era una gruesa columna de concreto, Asmita podía sentir el mínimo movimiento de aquel cabello largo que escaba de los hombros de su compañero. Podía leer perfectamente el ritmo de su respiración, el sonido de sus dientes al crujir, cualquier cosa que le permitía armar para sí mismo un boceto mudo de cómo se sentía.

−¿Por qué piensas eso, Defteros? – Pregunto Asmita desde su lugar, arrodillado y derecho usando aquella columna como si fuese su respaldo.

Defteros volteo un poco, dejando entrever la máscara que cubría su rostro sobre su hombro. Observo la espalda de Asmita que pesadez, viendo como las hebras de aquellos cabellos doradas caían sinuosamente sobre su armadura y como entre aquella cascada dorada se podía detallar un poco de su piel blanca. Sabía que algo estaba mal en él. No podía dejar de observar ese ceño fruncido que tiene desde varias horas atrás y que parece que su cosmos no se sentía con la tranquilidad con la que estaba acostumbrado. Algo pasaba, lo sabía, pero se sentía incapaz de preguntarlo directamente. No se sentía con los derechos para merecer una respuesta sincera. Al final, por una extraña razón, termino creyendo que tal vez el era la razón de su descontento.

−Siento que hay algo que te molesta…− Murmuro Defteros agachando su rostro, como esperando recibir como respuesta que era él, para así entonces marcharse en silencio.

−Si lo hay, pero no eres tú.

Asmita se levanto de su sitio y camino hacía su habitación, con esa caminar lento pero importante, conociendo totalmente el camino que debía recorrer. Defteros dudo antes de levantarse, no sabiendo si debía seguirlo o no. En aquel momento sentía que estaba tratando con otra persona. De todas maneras se levanto, miro cuidadosamente todo el templo antes de recorrerlo y seguir los pasos de virgo, esperando no cometer un grave error.

Al entrar a aquella habitación, noto que al contrario de la de su hermano –la cual compartían- esta era cuidadosamente ordenada, con muy pocos objetos pero visiblemente acomodados con extremo detalle. Algunos libros antiguos adornaban las mesas de madera, lo cual entregaba una impresión de conocimiento difícil de eludir. Defteros se detuvo dentro de la habitación, en silencio, observando cómo Asmita colocaba su casco dorada sobre un asiento de madera y luego viraba levemente su rostro hacía atrás, por encima del hombro, todavía con esa expresión fría que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

−¿De verdad quieres saber que me preocupa?

Pregunto Asmita ya con un tono interesado, tal vez extrañado al ver que alguien le importaba tanto lo que tenía que decir. Eso no ocurría muy a menudo, al menos que se trataran de algún consejo especial por parte del patriarca. Por lo general, ninguno de sus compañeros dorados se había notado interesado en sus desvaríos morales.

Defteros solo asintió apenado pero decidido. Con esa expresión entre temor y tenacidad, Asmita pudo ver un poco del Santo de Géminis. Entonces dentro de él, si había ese carácter inclemente. Por dentro pensó que alguna vez le gustaría ser testigo de ello.

−Bien… te comentaré−Decidió el santo de Virgo antes de sentarse de nuevo sobre el suelo, esta vez en posición de Loto−. No es algo demasiado trascendental así que podría aburrirte.

−¿Aburrirme? –Pensó Defteros dentro de sí.

Realmente todavía no había encontrado la primera cosa que lo aburriera de él. Asmita era un ser tan difícil de comprender, que siempre conseguía algo nuevo de su personalidad, oculta tras esa mascara de divinidad que no le permitía mostrar a los demás su verdadero ser, no porque no quisiera, sino porque los demás no se lo permitían. Lo que al principio él pensaba que los hacía totalmente distintos, al final comprendió que era algo que los relacionaba. De alguna manera, ambos estaban marcados por el destino de una estrella, que indiferentemente de su procedencia, hacía con su destino lo que a ella le provocase. Ambos básicamente eran víctimas de su destino.

−¿Sabes Defteros? La eterna búsqueda humana por la verdad y la tan ansiada esperanza ha provocado la creación de diversas religiones. Puedes conocerlas una por una, pero encontraras en cada una de ellas un elemento que las relaciona y las hace una sola: La necesidad de justicia.

El relato de Asmita aquella tarde empezó de forma elocuente, denotando en cada una de sus palabras la marca de los finos conocimientos que el poseía al respecto y de las experiencias que de alguna forma había vivido. Defteros sabía que su vida no solo había transcurrido dentro de esas murallas que los cubría, sino que gracia a esa extraña pero impresionante habilidad, había logrado separarse de su propio cuerpo. Para él, Asmita había ganado merecidamente su titulo del ser más cercano a un dios, prácticamente omnipresente.

−Una de esas religiones…−Seguía relatando el santo dorado−. es el cristianismo, corriente que se ha expandido durante los últimos siglos sobretodo en Europa. La idea de un dios creador de todas las cosas que ama y juzga con la misma mano, parece darle esperanzas a los oprimidos. Sus enseñanzas no difieren mucho de las leyes morales del budismo, pero sin embargo, parece que esta creencia poco a poco va acrecentándose.

−¿Un dios fuera de Athena?¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? –Murmuro Defteros intrigado, esperando no haber sido imprudente con haber interrumpido el relato.

−No, realmente no tengo ningún tipo de consideración a cosas tan vánales como esas. Los humanos creamos dioses con la única finalidad de arrojar nuestras responsabilidades a algo divino que no podemos detener. Es la manera más fácil de hacernos sentir victimas de nuestros propios errores y fracasos.

Aquellas palabras cortantes, dichas con una voz que emulaba el tono grueso de un juez, paralizo los sentidos de Defteros. ¿Quién era esa persona que se encontraba allí? ¿Era la misma que mostraba tanta misericordia a su vida? ¿La misma en la que se cobijaba arropado por ese cosmos cálido que emanaba? El gemelo lo observo absorto, totalmente descolocado ante esa idea. Asmita actuaba de forma extraña, sus palabras eran afiladas y de alguna manera se sentía identificado con ese grupo de personas de las que hablaba, lo cual lo hacía sentir más desgraciado aún. Era extraño verlo así, pero parece que en ese momento no estaba frente a una persona sino frente a la reencarnación de un dios, molesto, decepcionado de la humanidad que resguardaba.

−Sin embargo− continuo el santo a pesar de haber detectado el cambio en la respiración de su oyente−, lo que me lleva a hablarte de esta "filosofía", es simplemente para traer a colación una historia que me parece interesante y que me permitiría ejemplificarte correctamente lo que me está pasando.

:::::____:::::

Defteros miraba con furia y nostalgia aquella noche oscura. Desde la isla Kanon, ver el cielo estrellado siempre había sido uno de los mejores espectáculos, pero esta vez, lo que veían sus ojos no era algo por lo cual admirarse. El cosmos oscuro que rodeaba toda la atmosfera, más la imagen de ver a aquella luna llena oscurecerse, era el inicio de los que muchas llamaban una guerra Santa. El demonio crujió sus dientes y dejo que el viento despeinara tentativamente cada hebra de su cabello áspero, sintiendo que su sangre hervía como los torrentes magnaticos que corrían debajo de sus pies. El momento había llegado.

Luego de aquel espectáculo en la noche, todo parecía haberse calmado. Desde la isla Kanon, Defteros respiraba el olor a azufre lleno de incertidumbre. Ante un evento así, esperaba que Asmita, quien acostumbraba visitarlo, fuera a informarle sobre las novedades. Pero extrañamente, han pasado varios días y varias noches sin recibir esa visita. El demonio se levanto con tal fiereza que le hizo sentir al volcán que su dios se estaba exasperando. Dio algunas vueltas sobre sus mismos pasos y luego se integro en el lago de magma que ardía en el lugar, buscando algún sosiego a su intranquilidad. ¿La guerra había empezado? Eso ya era un hecho, ¿Pero que estaría ocurriendo en el santuario? No era que le importase mucho lo pormenores que le sucediere a aquellos que alguna vez lo habían rechazado, pero allí estaba alguien que si le importaba y temía de alguna manera que se viera atrapado cruelmente en las vueltas del destino. La angustia parecía acorralar sus sentidos y agotar su paciencia.

En ese momento, sintió aquel cosmos acercarse, violentamente, mucho más agresivo que de costumbre. Inmediatamente supo que no venía solo de visita.

:::::____:::::

−Se dice que en la antigua era Hebrea, Israel se vio acosada por un gigante llamado Goliat, el cual pertenecía a la tribu de los filisteos−Continuo con su relato de forma serena−. El reino de Israel que para ese entonces estaba en manos de Saúl, cayó en un terrible temor, dejando amedrentarse una y otra vez por ese hombre a quien llamaban incircuncisos. Aquel hombre significaba el mayor de sus temores, su sola presencia infundía el pavor, no había nada en él que diera indicios de poder ser vencido, por lo cual todo el ejército se escondió tras las trincheras, temblando de miedo, avergonzando sus antepasados.

− ¿Y lo vencieron? –Pregunto Defteros luciendo interesado. Ese tipo de relatos de lejanos lugares nunca había dejado de importarle, para él sería la única conexión que tendría con aquel mundo al cual estaba condenado pertenecer en las sombras.

−Sí, un niño…−Murmuro Asmita con tono serio−. Un niño sin ninguna experiencia de combate, derroto al gigante Goliat con solo una pedrada. Esa faena está escrita en diferentes idiomas y es aún contada hoy en día, a pesar de haber ocurrido muchos milenios atrás. El hecho es, que comprendí que esto puede ser el reflejo de nuestra existencia humana, que de vez en vez nos encontraremos con esos gigantes que nos amedrenta, que nos obligan a permanecer escondidos tras nuestras mentes, nuestros argumentos, nuestros sueños perdidos. Todos tenemos un Goliat, en algún momento nos tocara enfrentarlo.

Defteros quedo en silencio con esas palabras. Muy por dentro, sentía que se identificaba con ellas. Un Goliat… comprendía que de alguna manera despertaba siempre con esa figura amorfa que parecía devorarlo, llenándolo de soledad, de impotencia y de terror, de la cual solo podía escapar cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, o en su defecto, cerca de Asmita. ¿Sería ese su Goliat?

−He encontrado mi Goliat…− Susurro Asmita dibujando en su rostro una expresión de vergüenza y temor−. Y temo que tendré que enfrentarlo en algún momento… Lo más irracional del asunto es… que estoy en una disyuntiva. No sé a qué seguir ni a quién creer.

Defteros quedo en silencio, observándolo aplastado de dolor e incertidumbre. ¿Cómo actuar ante eso? El santo de la sabiduría en ese momento le estaba confesando algo terriblemente importante y él no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Aunque Asmita intentara aplacar su desesperación interna, esa expresión en su rostro era suficiente para delatarlo. Algo que lo oprimía por dentro y le hacía difícil la tarea de respirar.

−¡Podrás derrotarlo! –Exclamo Defteros con voz ronca, casi sin pensarlo−Eres fuerte, quizás igual como mi hermano, ¡de seguro podría derrotar a quien fuese necesario!

Asmita levanto su rostro denotando primeramente sorpresa, y luego, dibujando una sonrisa en medio de su rostro desolado. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho ante esa incesante costumbre de Defteros de comparar todo y todos con Aspros, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo y al menos colocarlo en "igualdad" le hacía entender lo que quería decir. Suspiro un poco, exhalando un poco de aire y sintiéndose algo tranquilo, luego de haber revelado someramente su más oculto secreto. Su Goliat.

−Lo sé… sé que venceré a mi Goliat, de la misma forma que también vencerás el tuyo, cuando llegue el momento preciso.

:::::____:::::

El volcán se agito con fuerza dentro de su interior, creando una espesa nube de humo y cenizas que cubrió toda visión dentro del lugar. Allí, en medio del lago ardiente de lava y azufre se veía la imagen imponente del Santo de Virgo, quien se había transportada en cuerpo y alma hasta el lugar, siendo esta una de las pocas veces que abandonaba totalmente su templo. La expresión que dibujaba Asmita en su rostro, no era de despreciar. Su rostro anunciaba algo realmente importante.

Detrás de la espesa columna oscura, se podía divisar una silueta ennegrecida tan potente e intimidante como la de una bestia. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre se poso sobre la delicada y perfecta figura de oro que estaba frente a él, agitando dulcemente los cabellos dorados del santo. Defteros dio unos pasos más en medio de la lava, con su mirada penetrante y aquel cosmos que respondía al sentimiento de su visitante. Agresivo, violento…

−Te gusta jugar con mi paciencia, ¿no Asmita? –Rugió el demonio del volcán, luciendo intimidante.

−No he venido para discutir Defteros. No tengo tiempo que perder.

Asmita dio unos pasos sobre la lava, acercándose al imponente demonio que no dejaba de mostrar la fiereza de su carácter. Totalmente distinto al que una vez conoció, pero ese ser era incluso mucha más interesante para él. Un delicioso reto tal vez.

Despejando esos pensamientos que debió haber dejado atrás antes estas circunstancias, sujeto una vez más con fuerza su casco dorado hacia su cadera, preparándose para informar lo que traía desde el santuario.

−La guerra efectivamente ha comenzado−Exclamo Asmita con fuerza. Oír esa frase, solo agito más la torrente de sangre en la venas de Defteros.−. Tal como pensábamos, el cuerpo de Hades se encontraba en Italia. Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra fueron hasta allá y lo constataron. Pero lo que vine a decirte no se trata de ello.

−Deja de dar vueltas y habla−Ordeno el demonio totalmente impaciente−

Asmita frunció el ceño por un momento, molesto ante la actitud pero reconociendo que justamente no estaban en momento para relajos. Subió su rostro imponente, denotando aquella agraciada frialdad y prepotencia de la cual era tan criticado.

−Tres santos de platas que fueron a la expedición en Italia regresaron al santuario dispuestos a atacar a Athena. Los tres, habían sido asesinados por los espectros y luego resucitados por Hades.

Defteros crujió sus dientes con fuerzas. Su cosmos se agito ferozmente, provocando que la lava del volcán empezara a elevarse fuera de sus límites, burbujeando en forma incandescente, despertando con ello aquel volcán dormido. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Entendía que ese era el momento por el cual había estado preparándose durante dos años. Asmita observo como el demonio estaba despertando de su letargo, con expresión de seriedad y cierta satisfacción.

−Veo que entiendes lo que significa−Susurro Asmita

−¡Eso significa que el maldito puede regresar!−Grito con gozo y deseos el demonio

−Así es, las posibilidades ahora son realmente altas. Tomando en cuenta esa última acción antes de su muerte, debemos esperar su regreso en manos de Hades. Solo he venido a decirte eso.

Las ansias del demonio eran expresadas por el movimiento subterráneo del volcán, y las temperaturas que en un momento a otro habían acrecentado. No era de culparlo, luego de aquello que ocurrió dos años atrás, este momento ero crucial en la vida de Defteros. Otra vez, estaría frente a frente a su Goliat. De nuevo, lo enfrentaría ahora siendo otra persona. La última vez, recibió un poco de su ayuda para enfrentarlo pero en esta ocasión, muy probablemente, no sería igual y tampoco lo necesitaría.

Dando media vuelta, Asmita coloca su casco cubriendo su cabello y dejando que este escapase por toda su espalda, a punto de abandonar la isla a la que se había escapado para informar aquella noticia. Justo antes de hacerlo, Defteros le sujeto por su mano derecha, sintiendo el calor de aquel lugar que ardía como el sol y al mismo tiempo, el calor de su sangre que burbujeaba debajo de sus venas. Virgo solo volteo por encima de su hombro, con expresión desinteresada.

−¿Ya decidiste que posición tomar en esta guerra? –Pregunto Defteros un poco más calmado, aunque sus ojos seguían inyectados de adrenalina.

−En estos momentos, voy a definirlo−Respondió Asmita, sintiendo como la mano de Defteros bajaba de su antebrazo hasta rozar su muñeca y luego apostarse entre sus dedos, acariciando lentamente la fina textura del oro reluciente en comparación a la suave y tierna piel de su mano. –. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado la oportunidad idónea de poder responder mis dudas. Siento que esta por fin ha llegado.

−Enfrentaras entonces a tu Goliat−Murmuro el gemelo con un semblante mucho más aclarado. Por fin, era posible ver el contorno de su rostro férreo y firme, de esos ojos azules que eran inundados por fuerza y vitalidad.

Asmita asintió con su rostro, manteniendo la inmutable expresión de seriedad, temiendo decir demasiado aún. No era el momento de confesarle aquel secreto que logro descubrir en las profundidades del infierno y mucho menos, lo que tendría que hacer para usarlo en contra de Hades, si lograba aclarar todas sus dudas. No, definitivamente aún no era el momento de hacerlo. Solo respondió a esa mirada y a ese gesto del demonio con delicadeza, entremezclando los largos y gruesos dedos del geminiano entre sus finos y delgados dedos, apretándolos seguidamente, con fuerza, con potencia, intentando impartirle con ese gesto confianza.

Aún así, para el mismo ese roce no fue suficiente. Aunque no quería admitirlo el desosiego de su alma ante la virtual batalla que iba a enfrentar todavía estaba allí, latente. Y justo en ese momento tenía a la única persona en la cual podía mostrarse como es, cerca, sosteniendo sus manos, rogando con esa sola acción un poco de tiempo. Solo unos minutos. Así que el santo dorado se volteo, sinuosa y rápidamente, sin soltar la mano de aquella bestia que lo ataba al volcán y dejando que su rostro se acercara a él, para luego permitir que sus labios por unos segundos se juntasen. Defteros sintió como esa preocupación que lo agobiaba prontamente había desaparecido de su pecho, siendo totalmente arrastrada por el sutil contacto con aquellos labios dóciles que lo estaban tocando. Por otro lado, para Asmita, ese simple momento fue más bien un presagio…

−Vendrás de nuevo, ¿cierto? –Escucho la voz del gemelo apaciblemente. Definitivamente el gesto de virgo lo había tranquilizado, aunque se notaba en su voz cierta impaciencia.

−Así es, vendré a decirte al final cual lado tomaré en la guerra. Espérame hasta entonces… −Murmuro Virgo y agrego, esta vez adornado con una sonrisa cómplice. −. Posiblemente, podré quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

Gesto suficiente para el geminiano, quien lo dejo ir, escapando de entre sus dedos aquella luz con la cual Asmita de nuevo regreso al santuario. Esa última sonrisa llena de picardía fue lo necesario para dejar al demonio tranquilo, en espera de ese momento. Por irrisorio que pareciese Defteros aún no tenía entre sus planes que la próxima vez, tal vez, sería una despedida.

:::::____:::::

En el santuario, los vientos del atardecer gruñían entre los templos, agitando las capas de cada uno de los guardianes que ya ahora, se encontraban totalmente en guardia y en espera de su agresor. El tiempo de guerra era detectable en el aire, casi lo podía respirar y no lo decía en vano. A lo lejos, ya una alfombra gigantesca de rosas perfumadas por el más terrible y mortal veneno había empezado a rodear el santuario. Aún desde la onceava casa, Degel de Acuario, su guardián, podía detectarlo.

Subiendo un poco su mirada, el acuariano observa a aquella isla a lo lejos, que se podía ver desde la ventana de sus aposentos, escupiendo una nube de humo que la hacía ver amenazante aún a kilómetros de distancia. Suspiro, pensando que tal vez debería sugerirle al patriarca que fueran a buscar a aquel demonio que la custodiaba para tomar el puesto de la casa de Géminis. En estos momentos, tener a todas las fuerzas reunidas era de valiosa importancia.

Justo en ese instante sintió los pasos firmes y lentos de un santo de oro, que por el aura que emanaba de una vez reconoció. Asmita de Virgo había abandonado su casa y subía en dirección a la alcoba del patriarca. Dicha acción, tomando en cuenta que estaban en posición de alerta, le pareció impropia ante sus ojos.

−Degel de Acuario, ¿me permites pasar por tu casa? – Pregunta Asmita deteniéndose en su trayecto, reconociendo la presencia del santo dorado que la protegía.

−Puedes pasar−Murmuro Degel intrigado−, pero debes saber que en este momento es vital que cada uno se quede en su posición.

−Lo sé, pero tengo algo que hablar con el gran patriarca antes de ir a mi templo−Respondió Asmita tranquilamente, sabía que las intenciones de Degel no eran para incomodarlo −. Es un asunto delicado.

Degel suspiro de nuevo, volteando su rostro hacia su izquierda, para ver aquella manta gris que se levantaba de la isla Kanon y recordando en que estaba pensando antes de sentir los pasos de Virgo.

−Dime…−Agrego Degel antes que Asmita terminara de recorrer la mitad de los escalones que lo llevaban hacia la casa de Piscis−. ¿Crees apropiado que hagamos un llamado a Defteros?

La pregunta llamo la curiosidad del santo de la sexta casa, volteando levemente para parecer interesado.

−Tu estuviste ese día, así que estoy seguro que podrás tener una visión más clara de cómo actuar al respecto. Pero me parece necesario que estemos reunidos todos los santos dorados.

−Déjalo−Murmuro Asmita siguiendo su camino−. Ya llegara su momento para actuar.

Sin dar tiempo de que Degel continuara conversando con él, Asmita siguió su camino, penetrando la casa de Piscis para luego subir los largos escalones hacía la cámara del patriarca, el lugar donde lo esperaba el mayor de sus miedos. En este caso, no se trataba de una persona, de algún ente, o de un recuerdo que lo acorralase. Era algo mucho más allá, mucho más difícil de encarar. Estaba seguro, cada vez que el santo de virgo se acercaba un paso más, sentía que sus dudas tomaban a su mente y la hacían sentir oprimida. Era su Goliat.

Justo esa tarde en la cual Defteros y él hablaron en su habitación, Sisyphus había llegado con la diosa reencarnada, que por algún juego del destino había decidido bajar fuera de su templo y había escogido jugar a ser humano. Para él, quien siempre había esperado la poderosa presencia de justicia y poder, fue una total contradicción ver a aquella niña, huérfana, visiblemente golpeada y adolorida, gobernaba por sentimientos humanos vánales que corrompían su presencia divina. No lo entendía. Su mente no podía comprenderlo. No podía unir la imagen de esa niña con la fiereza de la diosa de la guerra. Simplemente le era imposible.

Las dudas no lo abandonaban, noche tras noche era acosado por las imágenes que veían tras sus meditaciones. Dolor, angustia, desosiego, llanto, hambre, tristeza, eso eran los ingredientes que rodeaban una y otra vez la historia de su humanidad. Y no, no tenía que ir muy lejos para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Allí mismo, dentro de las paredes del santuario, estaba una persona que recogía dentro de sí todas estas barbaridades humanas. Sí, aquel rostro cubierto que significaba vergüenza, aquel dolor encarcelado dentro de sí, la injusticia plasmada dentro de las paredes del mismo santuario. ¿Esto era lo correcto? ¿Eso era la justicia?

Para terminar de agobiarlo más, hace unos momentos entendió la unión del Santo de Pegaso y los dos dioses de la guerra, hecho, que termino de afianzar la desconfianza en su corazón. El Goliat para Asmita, no era otro más que su propia razón diciéndole que no valía la pena luchar por su diosa. Su Goliat, no era otro más que el lógico deseo de blasfemar a su propia armadura dorada, dejándose llevar por su propio concepto, su verdad, su juicio. Aún así, no pensaba tomar una decisión sin antes poner a prueba sus argumentos. Primeramente, examinaría las dudas de su corazón y se convencería a sí mismo de cuál es el lugar correcto. Para ello, debería enfrentar directamente su Goliat.

Cuando Asmita se dio cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta que lo llevaba al gran salón. Luego de ser anunciado, el santo retira el casco de su rostro y siente, inmóvil, la gloriosa aura que rodeaba a su diosa. Suspiro profundamente, caminando hacía los escalones y arrodillándose allí, posando su puño derecho sobre el suelo y sosteniendo su casco con el brazo izquierdo. Estaba listo para su batalla.

* * *

Me pareció interesante esta idea, porque de alguna manera supongo que Defteros si fue tan cercano a Asmita supo de sus dudas hacia Athena, además de que Asmita desde antes le debía estar conversando sobre la necesidad de enfrentar a su hermano. Así que me imagine que en cuanto Asmita supiera lo de Pegaso y lo de la resurrección de Santos de Athena por Hades, primeramente afirmarían sus dudas y luego le abriría la posibilidad de que Aspros regresara, por lo que debió haberle avisado a Defteros en algún momento.

Si se puede decir, esta escena iría antes del ataque de Minos, después del informe ocurrido en Italia.

Tomatazos, si son validos. xD A ver si se me ocurre una idea donde halla mas romance, aunque lo que tengo en mente son un montón de formas para cerrar la historia de Asmita y Defteros en el manga, empezando con lo ocurrido con Aspros.


End file.
